Daydreams
by butterflythefrog
Summary: The twilight characters in interesting positions. My first fanfiction so don't be brutal. I warn you this is adult. I don't own twilight or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed heavily and opened my eyes. I glanced sideways to make sure she wasn't looking at me. Her hair smelled like strawberries, sweet fragrant strawberries, red like the blush of her cheeks and her lips. I wanted to just graze my lips against hers. I sighed again.  
"What's wrong, Angela?" Bella asked quietly. I realized that everyone at the table was staring at me.  
"Nothing," I lied. I didn't want to tell her what I was thinking. I felt my cheeks blush.  
"Just ask Eric." She whispered. "I bet he will say yes to taking you to the dance.  
I looked down at the table and thought of him trying to dance with me. I felt awkward and dumb. His clumsy ands around my waist. My mind then flashed to the idea of Bella in a long satin gown dacing gracefully with me. I thought of our bodies against each other, out breasts pushed together. Her brown eyes looking into mine. I sighed again long and heavy.  
"He will probably say no. In fact, I know he will," I wished. I knew if i asked he would jump at the chance. Bella obviously wasn't going and I was his second choice. I shuddered. If i went to a normal highschool in a normal town I knew that I wouldn't have to hide my desire like this. I had read in a few articles about how gay and lesbian couples are recognized as acceptable in many other cities. I liked the idea of strolling down the hallway holding Bella's soft hand, or stopping to kiss before parting in front of our classes. "Besides, I think he wants to ask you"  
She looked down and blushed. I knew she was thinking of Edward Cullen. Icky, mean, Icy, rude, Edward Cullen. I glanced over at their table and scowled. For once I wished I was a man. That way I could walk up to the table and punch him in the jaw. Maybe if I messed up that pretty face all the girls would stop swooning. Then I could take her in my arms and hold her tight without becoming a freak. I had just recently lived down the great locker room incident from the 7th grade. I sighed again, I felt love sick for her.  
"I think I might go by myself." I lied. "You want to go with me? I don't want to miss the dance, I just don't want to go with a date." I offered. it could be a first step.  
"No, I am going to seattle for the day. I really need to get some shopping done." She smiled and rose from the table to go toss her food in the garbage bin. I watcher her out of the corner of my eye and her sweater fell from her shoulder slightly and exposed her pink bra strap. I took a deep breath and smiled politely at her.  
"You are going to lose you top," I said.  
She smiled sweetly at me. "Thanks"  
"Bella?" I asked, "Do you want to come over to my house this weekend? I could you use some help in my math. I know you are really good at it"  
Her smile continued on her face, "Sure. How about Friday after school? I think Charlie is watching some game over at his friend's house. I really don't want to go, I hate sports"  
"OK." I smiled back and she stepped away from the table with Mike walking tward her next class

********

"I think he hates me, I don't know why." She said in despair.  
"Don't take it personally, he hates everyone." I replied.  
She sat down on my bed and opened her book. "Ok so what do you need help with"  
I tried to think of something to say. I flipped through pages and pages pretending to look for something in the book. I closed it quickly and looked at her beautiful features. "Do you really think that Eric would go with me to the dance?" I forced out. I regretted it immediatly. "Sure, just ask him." she said indifferently.  
I dared to reach my hand out and place it on her delicate thigh. My stomach notted and I tried to act like the normal teenage girl. I could do this, this could be excused as being friendly.  
"Have you ever...." I said quietly and let my voice trail off. I was waiting to see what she would see me implying.  
She stared at me for a moment. her brown eyes were burning into me. She lower them to the floor and blushed. "I never had anyone ask me. I would be a hazard at a dance"  
I smiled at her, I was wishing there was some way I could see what she thought. Obviously she didn't catch on to my meaning. I thought of her laying across my bed moaning as I ate her sweetness. I felt myself blush at the thought as I was suddenly I was aware and my clit felt very sensitive.  
"I have been to one," I smiled. I stood up and pulled her hand so she had to rise to meet me. She laughed awkwardly. I pulled her tward me and started doing the waltz with her. She stepped on my foot and I released her quickly. "Wow, you are really right about that clumsy thing"  
She fell down hard on my bed and covered her eyes. "If I weren't so clumsy"  
I sat down on the floor next to the bed and eyed her tentively. At this angle I could see how lovely and round her breasts were heaving slowly with each breath. What would she do if I just leaned over and kissed her softly.  
"He completely hates me for no reason." She said. I grabbed her hand and held it. I thought of those fingers rubbing my clit slowly, her slender fingers plunging into me. I closed my eyes hard and tried to breath normally.  
"Like I said, he hates everyone. His whole family is like that. They only like each other. In fact you should see the way Rosalie looks at him. it is obscene for her to look at him, after all they are brother and sister. Everyone says that they have orgies with each other." I thought of Rosalie and alice and I embraced in a sensual 3 way kiss with naked perfect bodies pushing against each other.  
"Oh," She replied quietly.  
"So you have never.... well, you know." I said and lowered my eyes to the floor.  
"No. Never." said flustered. "I am seventeen and have never had a boyfriend or been out on a date."  
I smiled at the idea of being her first kiss. "Me either. Well, unless you call Mike Newly my first boyfriend." I blushed "What?" she shot up in my bed.  
"We were in the 1st grade, it was winter and we were playing in the ice castle during the winter festival. He said he was going to marry me and make me the queen."  
"What happened?" She asked curiously. "  
"He wasn't and isn't my type." I smiled. I could feel myself smolering as I thought about about her in Mike's place. Her soft lips on mine kissing below the ceiling of a castle. Her hand entwined in mine.  
She pulled her hand away abruptly and she sat up. I realized I was holding her hand and running my fingers along hers. I blushed and looked at the floor.  
"I gotta go," she said suddenly rising and pulling up her books in one fluid movement. Moments later I heard the front door slam and her truck engine turn over. I sighed deep and felt my wetness throbbing. I wanted her so bad. Before I knew what I was doing I had my hand massaging my crotch. My jeans felt uncomfortable as I pulled them down slowly over my hips and down to my thighs. I slipped my hand in my panies and touched the delicate folds as I thought of her and her brown hair. I could imaging the way she would look licking my folds delicately and slowly with her brown hair spilling around her face and around my hips. I rubbed slowly and pushed my fingers in fluidly in one solid movement. I felt myself moan at the wetness. I imagined this is what her pussy must feel like. I thought of her, how beautiful she must be naked. I took my other hand and ran it up my shirt under my bra. I squeezed my nipple. I felt a loud moan escape my lips. I rubbed my clit harder as I felt the tension rise and stiffen my joints. I tried to relax, but had no successs. I rubbed harder and pushed my fingers in deeper and harder. "Bella," I whispered quietly. I felt my clit pulse as I came hard and shuddered I screamed out her name hard "BELLA"  
I lay on the floor for a few minutes until I heard my Mom's car in the driveway. I got up quickly and pulled of my wet panties and changed into dry ones. I hid them in the bottom of my hamper and pulled on some old sweats. I thought about her for one fleeting moment then walked down stairs to greet my mom. Maybe Jessica would come over and spend the night this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the charachters, but i do love them. Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating them.**

I walked through the parking lot. It was the beginning of the school year. I rolled my eyes at the thought of another year with the same boring kids. I was above them all. Much prettier and smarter. I smiled wider at the thought of the boys stumbling around me, offering ot carry my books. They all just wanted to get into my pants. I chuckled at the thought of them all asking me to prom or to the girl's choice. Two more years and I would be free of this town.

"Jessica!" I heard Mike's familiar voice behind me.

I stopped and turned and flashed a wide smile at him. "Hi Mike. How was your summer?"

"It was good," He smiled at me. I could tell it was going to take up right where it left off at the end of the school year. He was still way to shy to ask me out. His eyes left mine as he stared at the parking lot. I turned my head to see what he was staring at. A silver volvo pulled into a spot. The dark tinted windows hid the occupants.

"Who's car is that?" I asked.

He smiled at me then put his eyes back on the volvo. I realized we had stopped walking and like most other kids in the parkinglot were staring at the shiny new car. Most kids drove hand me down cars. Old work trucks or hand me down family cars crowded the parkinglot. This stood out like a sore thumb.

"That must be the Cullens." He smiled admirably at the car. "New family here. I guess they are 5 adopted teenagers living with Dr Cullen. I guess they moved down here from Alaska. They came in for camping gear over the weekend."

"Really. Why would they want to live here?" I asked glancing up at the coulded sky that was threatening rain.

"Dunno." he said watching intently. The driver's side opened and that was when I saw him.

He was tall with pale skin. He had a dark look on his face that matched his dark eyes. His hair brown hair was messed in a deliberate look. My heart skipped a beat when he glanced my way. He reached into the car and let his shirt ride up over his jeans and expose the lower half of his chisled abs. His low slung jeans hugged his hips. I felt myself staring but I didn't care.

"Who is that?" I asked trying to sound disinterested.

"Oh, you noticed him." Mike said seriously. "My mom almost hyperventilated when he was in the shop. That is Edward Cullen. You should see the sisters. WOW!"

I felt my heart flutter when his eyes met mine. He shot me an angry scowl and i pulled my eyes away. I looked at him again and he was looking the other way talking to his siblings who were getting out of the car. I felt myself walk slowly over as if being pulled by gravity. My heart was going to explode. It was love at first sight.

"Well, see ya later," Mike said behind me.

"later," I replied not breaking my gaze from his perfect face. Before I knew what was happening I was standing face to face with him. I breathed in his exquisite cologne and felt my head swim. Wow, he smelled really good. He looked at me impatiently. "Hi," I said trying to keep my voice from trembling.

He didn't respond. He just turned his head and began walking away. I followed despite my ebarrassment. His intoxicating cologne clouded all my judgement. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I didn't realized I had bumped up into him until I stared up into his dark eyes. He was even better looking close up. I imagined him leaning down and kissing me passionately. Mrs Jessica Cullen, I thought. I liked the sound of it.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently. He looked mad, but still gloriously handsome.

"My name is Jessica." I forced out then breathed his scent again. I imagined him holding me delicately and declaring his undying love for me.

"What do you want, Jessica?" He said stepping back. The sound of his voice saying my name made me suddenly very aware I was breathing heavy. I was very aroused.

"I just wanted to welcome you to Forks," I smiled trying to give him a dazzling smile. I imagined what he must look like shirtless, or better yet naked.

He weakly smiled back and turned his head to his sibling. The smallest girl smiled brightly at me. It was like she knew a secret and was not going to share. She then looked at him and like some conversation had taken place. He turned his head back to me and looked at me with his dark angry eyes.

"Thanks," He said politely and turned and walked away.

I couldn't concentrate on my classes. All I could think of was him. His perfect face and perfect body. I imagined him hovering over me in the throws of passion. I imagined us living somewhere sunny, like LA or the desert where it never rained. I imagined our children all perfect images of him and me. I sighed and realized I was sitting in the lunch room. I faced him at the table where he sat with his siblings. They didn't eat, but did pick at their food delicately. They all conversed but him. I wondered how large he was. I He stared at me with disgust on his face and rolled his eyes at his brother. I rose from my seat and stared and walked to his table. He pretended not to notice me stand there as I held my books in front of me. His siblings all became quiet.

"Hi Edward," I tried to say brightly, my voice was shaking.

"What do you want?" He asked disinterested and pushed a lettuce leaf with his fork.

"I wanted to know how you liked forks." I breathed in his scent and imagined his perfect lips against mine. I sat at his table oposite him. I reached out to touch his hand and he darted it away, hiding under the table.

"It's a nice place." He mumbled. "I don't want you to be upset when I say what I am going to say, but..."

I closed my eyes and leaned forward to swim in his smell. I imagined him touching me. I felt a small moan release from my lips and I opened my eyes in shock.

His eyes dashed over to the tall skinny one sitting next to him. "I am not interested. I don't need... are you listening to me?" He demanded roughly

"ooooooooooooooooh!" I sighed as my clit throbbed from no where. I grabbed the table in surprise as I felt myself cum hard as though I had been rubbed hard to the point of orgasm. I started to grind into the chair as I released and threw my head forward and back. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I exploded and felt my muscles tighten and release. It was a few moments before i opened my eyes, breathing heavy I stared at him and brushed the hair from my face.

He was staring at me in disgust and the room was unusually quiet. I turned and saw all eyes on me. I slowly rose from the table and walked out the room. Behind me I heard his whisper lightly "Thanks alot Jasper."

I really hate Edward Cullen and all those freaks.


End file.
